


into the new world

by onewhomust



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewhomust/pseuds/onewhomust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has great tastes in fashion, music, and men, but terrible luck when it comes to the weather.  Written for the prompt: "AU. Blaine the comic book store owner meets Kurt the fashion writer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the new world

The rain starts as soon as he gets off of the bus and doesn’t let up as he makes a mad dash for the nearest source of shelter. Of course the day he had decided to wear his brand new green velvet blazer would be the day that he forgot to check the weather on his way out of the apartment, thinks Kurt bitterly, as he glances over the jacket for signs of water damage from under the overhang of some storefront that Kurt has never really bothered to look at in his early morning rushes to work. 

There is a sign on the door that declares “Anderson’s Cards, Comics & Games” open. Kurt bites his lip as he looks at the open sign and then back at the pouring rain that doesn’t seem to be letting up. He can’t go back out in the rain, not if he doesn’t want to ruin his blazer, but wouldn’t it be weird to hang out in a comic book shop when he’s never actually touched a comic book in his life? Sure, he went to see Captain America when it was in theaters because really, who could deny themselves the chance to see Chris Evans in a skintight jumpsuit on the big screen, but that’s the extent of his knowledge of anything of that side of geekery. He never even went to see The Avengers. 

With a sense of resignation, Kurt pushes forward and into the shop, hoping the down pour doesn’t last long. Maybe he can pretend to browse through the comic books for a few minutes and then the rain will be done and he can be on his way, just like that.

There is a young man about Kurt’s age behind the cash register whose head shoots up as soon as the bell above the door dings. The ensuing smile is probably the brightest thing Kurt’s ever seen on such a dark and rainy day. “Hi! Did you need any help finding anything in particular?”

“No, just… browsing around.” Kurt gives the boy a careful smile, praying that it will be enough to get him to not ask any more questions. The young man is definitely cute and so not what Kurt imagines when he thinks of people that work in comic book shops (not that he really thinks of those kind of people often,) but Kurt really doesn’t care about comic books or card games and he doesn’t want to offend the guy by telling him that he’s just in here to hide from the rain.

Unluckily for Kurt, it seems like the cashier isn’t one to be deterred from making a sale, and Kurt watches as he comes around the counter and walks to where Kurt is standing. “I’d be happy to give you some suggestions, then,” the young man tells him, picking up a few comics from the display in front of Kurt. “Everyone is praising _Uncanny Avengers_ right now, and I really agree that it’s excellent, so you should check that out if you haven’t yet. Or if super hero comics aren’t your thing and you’re a Whedon fan that isn’t already reading _Angel and Faith_ , then you really should pick it up, because it’s absolutely fantastic.”

“Umm…” Kurt really doesn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know Buffy the Vampire Slayer comics books existed. But the guy seems so enthusiastic that Kurt can’t just tell him to leave him alone. Finally, Kurt decides that honesty is the best policy and if he gets kicked out of the shop for not wanting to buy anything, than the life of his velvet blazer is on the cashier. “I actually don’t really care that much for comics,” he finally mumbles, averting his gaze from the guy and to the floor, steeling himself for the cashier’s response. 

“Oh.” The young man’s eyes flicker to the windows and he gives a small, understanding nod. “You’re just trying to get out of the rain, aren’t you?” There’s nothing accusatory in his voice when he speaks, so Kurt doesn’t think he’s going to get kicked out and he feels himself beginning to relax. 

“Is that alright?” 

The cashier shrugs. “I don’t mind. It’s not like you’re hurting anyone by being in here. My name’s Blaine, by the way,” he says, offering his hand. 

Kurt takes it with a smile. “Kurt.” 

“Well, Kurt, I’m not really sure what to tell you if you aren’t into comic books. We do have some regular books, too, if you wanted to look at them? Most of them are still fantasy or sci-fi, though. We just got the new Torchwood novel in, actually written by John Barrowman himself…” Blaine begins, making his way back to the counter.

“I don’t really know who or what that is,” says Kurt, cutting him off with a nervous laugh. 

“That’s fine,” replies Blaine, his brightness never wavering. “We can just talk if you want. Or I can shut up and we can just stand around in awkward silence. It’s your choice.”

“We can talk. Why don’t you tell me about yourself?” asks Kurt with a quick glance to outside. It’s still raining. He really should probably text Isabelle and tell her that he’s going to be late. Instead he leans on the counter, looking at Blaine as he waits for his answer. 

“Umm, okay. Well, my name is Blaine, like I already told you, and I own this comic shop.”

“You’re the owner?” says Kurt, surprised. “Aren’t you a little young?” 

“I guess,” shrugs Blaine. “My father was the owner, but he passed over ownership to me as soon as I graduated from college. I think he was just wanted to get rid of it. I don’t mind, though. Business is good and I get to read comics all day. Not to mention all the wonderful new people I meet that come into the shop.” 

It’s a cheesy line, but Kurt can’t help the grin that creeps up on his face. 

“What about you? What kinds of things do you fill your day with before rushing home to your significant other?”

Oh, this boy is _definitely_ flirting. 

Kurt lets out a laugh. “I fill my days writing for a prestigious fashion magazine before rushing back to my cat and lack of boyfriend.” 

Kurt is pretty sure he can actually see Blaine’s eyes light up, but he tries to play it calm. "Oh, really? Fashion?"

"Mmmhmm. And I must say, I'm impressed with you, Mr. Comic Book Shop. I thought comic book geeks were all about screen printed t-shirts with wolves howling at moons or something," Kurt says, giving Blaine’s green cardigan and grey bowtie combination an approving glance. 

Blaine laughs. "Comic book fans are much more diverse than a lot of people realize.”

“Not all of you are straight guys with no personal hygiene that live in their grandmother’s basement?”

“Definitely not. Some of us have impeccable hygiene. And are not straight,” he adds with a pointedness that lets Kurt know he’s talking about himself. 

“Well, it looks like I’m learning a lot today. There are Buffy the Vampire Slayer comic books and gay comic book shop owners,” replies Kurt in amusement.

“The more you know,” says Blaine with a fake solemnness that just makes Kurt laugh even more. He doesn’t regret coming into the shop, not at all. But he is supposed to go to work at some point today. Some point being the key words.

“I don’t think the rain is going to be letting up any time soon,” Blaine says with a glance out the window, as if he had been reading Kurt’s mind. 

“You don’t mind if I stay here for a little while more even though I’m not buying anything?” asks Kurt. 

“I really, really don’t,” Blaine replies. “If you wanted to sit down, there’s a chair behind the counter. Those boots can’t be comfortable to stand in.” 

“Oh god, they really aren’t,” laughs Kurt. He makes his way around the counter, sitting in the folding chair by Blaine. “I won’t get in trouble for this?”

“I promise I won’t tell the owner,” Blaine teases. “I’ve also got a coffee pot in the back room, if you want some. Or tea. I might even have some sodas in the mini-fridge if you’d pref—”

“Coffee is good,” interrupts Kurt, because he has the feeling that if he doesn’t, Blaine will just keep babbling. 

“Okay… Milk? Sugar? I don’t think I have any creamer.”

“Milk and sugar are fine. Really, anything is fine. You’re being nice enough just letting me stay here,” replies Kurt. 

Blaine nods. “Can keep an eye on the store for me? I doubt anyone will come in with this weather, but just shout for me if someone does.”

“Sure thing.” It’s a little weird, Kurt thinks, watching over a store where he knows nothing about the merchandise for a person he just met less than an hour ago, but if the payment is coffee and the company of this surprisingly amiable comic book geek, then he doesn’t mind at all. 

He does get bored, though, waiting for Blaine and so he decides to look around behind the counter. It’s mostly clean, with a couple of boxes of what Kurt can only guess are more comics and some paperwork sticking out a draw. Noticing a couple of magazines shoved in the space under the register drawer, he reaches to pull them out to see what Blaine’s been reading and he promptly lets out a surprised squeak when he sees something very familiar. 

“What?” Blaine’s back, handing his a warm mug of coffee and giving him a curious look. 

“You read Vogue?” asks Kurt, thumbing through Blaine’s copy. A few pages have been earmarked and Kurt feels a sense of supreme satisfaction when he sees that a page with his column on it is one of the ones that has. 

“Of course. I thought you said I had a good fashion sense for a geek.”

“And now I know where you get it from,” teases Kurt, handing the magazine over to Blaine open to the page of his column. It takes Blaine a minute of staring stupidly at the page in front of him before he finally understands. 

“No way,” he says. Kurt smiles wider. “You write for Vogue?” 

Nodding, Kurt replies, “So when I said that I was impressed with your fashion sense, it was a very high compliment.” 

“Well, I took it as one anyway, but now it has more weight to it. Next time my employees tell me to lose the bowties, I can tell them that a writer for Vogue told me he liked them,” Blaine says, proudly straightening his bowtie. The movement is adorable.

“Do your employees read Vogue, too?” Kurt wonders if he should pitch a new column to Isabelle on fashion for comic book readers.

Blaine laughs. “No, so you saying anything won’t mean anything to them. But at least I’ll feel better about it.”

“Well, at least I made a difference in one person’s life today.”

Kurt doesn’t miss the way Blaine’s eyes soften. “You definitely did.”

They sip their coffees and continue talking for a while, about almost anything they can think of just to pass the time. Kurt finds that Blaine share his taste in hate watching trashy reality television, and Kurt finally admits to Blaine that he had only gone to see Captain America for Chris Evan’s ass and Blaine agrees that it was indeed a good reason.

When a peaceful silence finally does fall, Kurt wonders how much longer the rain will last. If he’s being honest, he doesn’t really want it to end. Kurt hopes Blaine is thinking the same thing when he looks out the windows of the shop front. 

“Looks like it finally stopped raining,” Blaine says. 

Oh. Kurt looks over his shoulder out the storefront windows and sure enough, the rain has let up. 

“I guess you won’t really have a reason to come in here again,” notes Blaine, and Kurt doesn’t think he’s presuming anything in detecting a hint of sadness in his voice.

“I guess so.” The silence returns to them with a heavier air than before as Kurt tries to pull together the energy to leave. He knows that he has to, he really does. But he isn’t ready to say goodbye yet. 

“But if you ever wanted to come in and just… talk, you’re more than welcome.”

Kurt smiles gently at him. “Thanks.” Finally, he manages to stand up, placing the near empty coffee mug on the counter. “Not just for the offer, but for letting me come in here in the first place. And the coffee. And the conversation.”

“Any time. Really, Kurt, you can come in any time.”

“I’ll try.” Kurt offers a hand to Blaine and Blaine’s hand is warm and soft in his own. But he’s got places to be and work to do and he can’t just spend his whole day surrounded by comic books and figurines. With a sad smile, he pulls his hand away and goes to face the rest of the world.

\--- 

Of course, Kurt is a busy man. Being so late to work means a lot of catch-up that just seems to pile on top of his already busy writing schedule. It isn’t until a week later that Kurt is able to stop in on his way to the office after an interview with an up-and-coming designer. 

Blaine doesn’t look up from the comic book he’s reading behind the counter when the bell above the door rings and Kurt slips in. He seems absorbed adorably in whatever he is reading, and doesn’t move beyond flipping the page until Kurt is standing directly in front of him at the counter.

“I’m sorry, it’s just the new issue of-- Kurt! You came back!” 

“I did,” Kurt says with a grin. “But I can’t stay for long.” 

The disappointment is evident on Blaine’s face, even as he tries to hide it with a smile. “That’s fine. I’m just glad to see you again.”

“Me too. But I’m really just here to ask a question.”

“Oh.” Blaine’s brow furrows. “Well, shoot.” 

“What time does this store close?”

Blaine cocks his head at the question. “9. Our hours are posted outside. And on our website. And the phone book,” he points out. 

Kurt feels his heart sink a bit. 9 is a bit too late for dinner when he has to be up at 5:30 the next morning for work. “Oh… right. Well, thanks.” 

“But you know…” Blaine continues. “I’m not the only person that works here. Sam comes in afternoons and closes the store.” 

Kurt tries to hide his smile. “So?”

“So… I can leave the store at 5. If, you know, you’re interested.” 

“Interested in what?” Playing innocent is fun, but Kurt is definitely sure that Blaine isn’t buying it, if his answering grin is was anything to go by. 

Blaine rolls his eyes in a way that screams “are you really going to make me say it?” but Kurt just waits with his best poker face until Blaine gives in. “Are you interested in going to dinner with me, Kurt?”

Kurt’s face breaks out into a wide smile. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
